


I Never Loved You

by PlayingChello



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gore, M/M, Sadness, Violence, some sad shit happens, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never supposed to go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Loved You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я никогда тебя не любил](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830014) by [Otylissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otylissa/pseuds/Otylissa)



> Blame Harley for everything this is.

It was never supposed to go like this.

It was supposed to be under control. Dante _had_ it under control. He was in control and everything was fine, he was so _sure_.

But that doesn’t matter anymore.

Because now it’s out of control. It’s so far out of control and Dante can’t help but feel that it’s all _his_ fault. He couldn’t protect Nero. He couldn’t keep it under control. He couldn’t save him.

It’s why he’s standing over Nero. There’s blood everywhere. Trish is gone, Lady went after her. Everyone is _fucked_ up. Dante is still bleeding from being near decimated.

And there’s Nero, slumped slightly on the couch. He’s hardly hurt, just enough to down him. Which is a lot, but not for him.

And Dante has Ivory pointed right between his eyes.

He can’t do it. He can’t pull the trigger. It’s just to keep him there, keep him down and placid. He _can’t_ shoot Nero down. It doesn’t matter if he’s gone absolutely insane, doesn’t matter if he nearly killed Lady, he _can’t_.

But he has to.

He doesn’t have a choice. And they’ve talked about this kind of thing. Back when Nero was still terrified of his demon side, scared it would take him over. Dante assured him it wouldn’t, that’s not how it works. But Nero still made him promise. Made him _promise_ that if Nero lost his shit, went bad, that Dante would bring him down. _He promised_.

He cocks Ivory. Slowly. Hears every little click the mechanisms make. Every one has him internally wincing. Nero’s eyes stare at him, a cold red. Unforgiving and unloving. And it _hurts_.

“You know I love you, right?”

Nero’s lips twist into a sardonic, manic grin. It looks so foreign on the sweet face Dante has always loved. So wrong where Nero’s baby blue eyes should be looking back with _love_.

“I ne-”

The shot cuts off words Dante never wants to hear out of Nero’s mouth. Bits of gore coat the back of the couch.

And Dante cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
